


Prom-ises, Prom-ises

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fundraising, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Names, Peter is 18, Prom, School Dance, tony loves his boy, tony wants peter to be a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Peter's Senior prom is coming up and he's rather sad he can't go with the one he wants.





	Prom-ises, Prom-ises

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a couple prompts I got from my Tumblr: sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com. I smooshed them together, and then barely filled either. >.>
> 
> Prompt 1:  
> (from erkel1)  
> I keep thinking about Peter wanting to go to a school dance and not knowing how to possibly ask Tony or to make it happen- but Tony knows what’s up and makes it right.
> 
> Prompt 2:  
> (from starkerravingmad)  
> tony takes peter to his first big gala after everyone finds out about them

Prom was two weeks away and Peter was torn. On the one hand, Senior prom was a rite of passage, one last hurrah for the graduating class of Midtown. On the other… Peter couldn’t go with the person he wanted to: Mr. Stark. _Tony_.

What had started as a normal case of idol worship and celebrity crush had very quickly become something more once he started his ‘internship’. Spending time with the man had done nothing to take away the allure he held, and instead Peter fell deeper and deeper for Mr. Stark. He couldn’t say when, exactly, he’d realized it was love instead of just infatuation, but the time graduation was just around the corner, he was sure. 

And one fateful day, a few months after his birthday, it had all come to a head. Iron Man had been called to a fight while Peter was at school. Much like the Battle of New York, televisions all over the school had been left on, a constant reminder of the danger Mr. Stark was in and that Peter could do nothing to help. All day long, he’d catch glimpses of Iron Man out of the corner of his eye, the suit more and more battered as the fight wore on. 

At one point, Iron Man had been hit into a building and stayed down for a good five minutes. Peter’s brain very nearly short-circuited. No one was really paying attention to school work, not with the televised fight on TV, but Peter’s focus was entirely on that hole in the wall. Camera crews focused on it the entire time, and he prayed under his breath the entire time for Mr. Stark _to get up, to be okay, please, please, he can’t lose him._

When Iron Man finally emerged, Peter immediately relaxed and took a deep breath. Something in his brain has clicked. _He was in love with Mr. Stark._

The rest of the day went by in a haze. When the final bell rang, he shot out of the building like it was on fire. He ducked into an alley to put on his suit and used his webs to rush to Stark Tower. He managed to almost beat Mr. Stark there, landing on the platform just as the Iron Man suit finished disassembling. Peter tore off his mask and barreled into Mr. Stark, hugging him tightly.

“Woah! Peter, you ok? Gonna knock me off my feet, kid.”

Peter leaned back not letting Mr. Stark out of his arms. He took in Mr. Stark’s face. There was a huge bruise forming under his left eye, his eyes were so tired and tight. But he was _alive_ and _whole_ and _safe._ And Peter couldn’t stop staring at him. 

“Peter?” Mr. Stark’s voice was low with concern. “Come on, kid, I’m fine. Invincible Iron Man, remember? If that god damned Grape Titan can’t kill me, a few rogue Doom bot sure as hell can’t.”

“You can’t… I can’t… Mr. Stark, I can’t lose you. You have to… have to stay safe. I _need_ you. I, I, I…,” Peter lost his words at the earnest look in Mr. Starks eyes. He couldn’t possibly use _words_ to convey the hurricane of emotion ripping through him. He didn’t know any words big enough, deep enough. So he did the only thing he could. He pulled Mr. Stark in by his shirt and smashed their lips together.

It was… Peter wished he could say it was perfect, but it was mostly awkward. Between his own relative inexperience, Mr. Stark’s shock, and the amount of force he used, it was pressure and lips crushed against teeth and noses in the wrong place. Still, it was a kiss. With Mr. Stark.

They stared at each other when they pulled apart and both tried to speak at once.

“Pete-”

“I’m so sorry-”

“Why would you-”

“-should have asked-”

“PETER!” Mr. Stark finally shouted. Peter’s mouth snapped closed. Mr. Stark ran a hand over his face. “Ok. Ok, that’s… That doesn’t have to mean anything. You were upset, caught in the moment. We’ll just forget this ever happened and everything can go back to normal.”

Peter gaped. “What?! No! Mr. Stark, no, you don’t understand. I was upset, _am_ upset, but that kiss meant… it meant everything. And I know I shouldn’t have, should have asked first, not ambushed you, but I don’t regret it. And I don’t want to forget it. Especially if it’s the only chance I get.”

“Peter…,” Mr. Stark sighed. “Kid, you’re confused. I’m old enough to be your father. More than. You’re gonna want to date around some, find someone closer to your age to be with. I’m an old man, Peter.”

Mr. Stark looked so _sad_ as he said it. Resigned. Could he…? “Mr. Stark,” Peter started firmly, “I _have_ ‘dated around’. I mean, maybe not a lot, but… This is real, though. How I feel about you is _real_. When I saw you in that fight today, when you got hit and you weren’t getting up… It was like my world stopped. I couldn’t _breathe_ until you got back up. _I love you_. So much. And if you don’t feel anything like that for me, ok. But if you _do_ feel something for me, I think we _both_ deserve it to give this a shot. To _try_.”

A hush fell over them, only Peter’s harsh breaths disturbing the silence. Mr. Stark’s protest seemed feeble. “You’re so young, Peter.”

“I’m 18. I’ve been 18 for months. But besides that, I’ve been regularly helping to save the city, the world, fuck, the universe, for years. I’m not some naive little kid. I know the press’ll be ugly. I know people will say stuff. I’ve been dealing with that as Spiderman for years. And I know, whatever gets thrown at us, we can handle. Together.”

In another lifetime, Steve had said those words to him. And that had turned out… well, terribly, but things were in a better place now. And this was _Peter_. Peter who had always been honest with him. Always been receptive to his ideas. Peter who had already helped him so much, in so many ways, since they met. Peter who… who he loved.

“I can’t, can’t promise it’ll work, Pete. I’ve fucked up every relationship I’ve ever had. And I couldn’t deal with it if I lost you completely. If we try this. Don’t go in lightly. If this were to ruin our relationship as it is… I’d rather have you like this than not at all.”

Hope flooded Peter. 

“So, is that a ‘yes, Peter, I’d love to try to have a romantic relationship with you’, Mr. Stark?” He teased.

“I think you’re gonna have to start calling me Tony.”

Peter beamed. He wrapped himself around Mr. Sta- _Tony_ \- and held him tight. “Tony. We can make this work. I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And for the next two months, things had been wonderful. They weren’t exactly loud about the change in their dynamic, but they didn’t hide. Peter’s friends knew, and Aunt May (that had been a… stressful conversation). Pepper and Rhodey had found out almost immediately. 

Things were still mostly innocent, date nights consisting of movie nights at the tower, or dual sessions in the labs. Tony had put his foot down about going any farther than heavy petting until Peter graduated (“It’s a big enough age gap, sweetheart, I can’t handle fucking a _literal_ high school student.”). Peter was disappointed, honestly, but understood the reasoning.

And now, prom. If Peter had it his way, he’d be able to take Tony, spend a romantic night with him, dancing and all. But it wasn’t possible. He hadn’t even mentioned prom to Tony. He tended to not talk about things that might emphasize their age gap. 

So it was a complete surprise when Tony asked, “So, who’re you taking to prom?”

Peter sputtered a bit. “Oh, well, I wasn’t sure I was gonna go. I mean, it’s just a high school dance, y’know? And it’s not like I could take my boyfriend. So I figured I’d skip it.”

“Baby, I don’t want you to miss your senior prom. You could go stag, or with your friends, or find a date. I want you to be… as normal as you can be. And that means prom.”

“Well, it’s kinda expensive, too. I mean, a tux rental, tickets, dinner… It seems silly to spend all that money when I can’t even spend it with someone I love.” Peter shrugged.

“Mmhmm. If money’s a problem, you know you can ask me. God knows I have enough.”

“I don’t want you to think that’s why I’m with you. Or that I’m taking advantage. It’s just a dance,” Peter protested.

Tony nodded decisively, eyes sparkling. “A dance you’re gonna go to. In style. You trust me and I’ll take care of everything.”

Peter was a bit skeptical, but he figured that if nothing else, it’d make Tony feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prom turned out to be a really good night. 

Tony had a tux custom made for Peter. When Peter protested, he only said, “Trust me. If you’re dating my old ass, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to wear a tux. Now, be quiet and let the tailor take your measurements.”

If Peter thought that would be the end of Tony’s extravagance, he had another think coming. Tony had arranged for a limousine for Peter and his friends and a prepaid dinner at a fancy restaurant. The menu hadn’t even had _prices_. Once prom was over, the group had a reservation for a suite at a posh hotel. They ended up ordering late night room service and watching movies until they all passed out wherever they were. 

Peter told Tony all about it on their next date night. After recounting some ridiculous joke Ned had made, he smiled softly. “I had a really great time, Tony. I’m glad you made me go, even if you couldn’t be there.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, I really twisted your arm there, Pete. But I’m glad you had a good time. Now,” he clapped his hands and pushed himself up from the couch. “Let’s play around with that new web fluid you’ve been talking about.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after graduation, Tony asked that Peter leave Saturday free for a date night. The request itself wasn’t unusual, but his further instructions to wear his new tux were. But Peter happily obliged. At 7 o’clock, Tony called.

“Hey sweetheart. You ready for date night?”

“I just finished tying my tie, which by the way, takes forever. You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“Nope.” Tony chuckled. “Come on down, I’m outside. I brought the Tesla, thought I’d let you take her for a spin.”

Peter nearly flew down to the front of his building where Tony was waiting, leaning against the car. He was dressed to the nines, his own tux impeccably tailored, Iron Man cufflinks glinting in the evening sun. He opened the driver’s side door for Peter, then went around to get in the passenger side.”

“Alright, gorgeous, we’ve got a bit of a drive. I’ve got the address in the GPS already, you just follow directions. No speeding.” Tony winked.

The drive ended up taking about an hour. They left the city and drove over the Hudson, leaving Peter completely confused. Normally date nights were low-key and in the tower. This was completely out of the norm. The GPS finally announced their arrival as Peter pulled into a long drive. 

“A country club?” Peter asked, somewhat bewildered.

Tony nodded. “I thought, since I couldn’t go with you to prom, I’d bring you to my next fundraising thing. Have some fancy food, dance a little, I get to show you off a bit…” He started babbling. “We don’t have to. It’s pretty low-key, one of the smaller ones, nobody’ll miss me if I don’t show up. If you’re not ready for the media circus that’s bound to follow, or you wanna wait and talk about it together, we can turn right around and go watch a movie at the tower. We can just-”

Peter cut him off with a kiss. “It’s perfect, Tony. I can’t believe how much thought you put into this. And I will love everyone knowing I’m lucky enough to have you.”

Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and smiled almost shyly. “Good.”

Peter slowly drove the car to the valet stand, hopping out quickly to get Tony’s door. He handed the keys to the valet and steered Tony toward the door. “So what are we fundraising for tonight?”

Tony froze, then started laughing. “I have no idea. I just picked the first fundraiser that would have dinner and dancing.”

Peter’s laughter rang out through the marble foyer. “I love you, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://www.sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com) Always accepting prompts, though I never promise finishing them... >.>


End file.
